Sampade
Sampade is a crime-solving character in the Noirverse. Biography Background TBA Current Currently Sampade has a stable job in Metru Nui. He is often called upon by Lhikan whenever there is something that needs an investigation--particularly something requiring either the delicacy the Vahki lack or the time the Toa lack. As a private investigator, Sampade is allowed quite a bit free reign than regular Matoran. Dume respects his work, or certainly has in the past. After returning to Metru Nui, Sampade eventually gained a partner, although he never formed the same attachment after his first partner was killed, and so when the new one was shot a few weeks ago, Sampade had little remorse. Instead he finished that case and even closed another before the events of The Underground Plot begin. Abilities and Traits Sampade is a Matoran. Due to high success in his field, he has become rather proud and somewhat arrogant. Since the death of his first partner during the Stelt/Xia Crisis, he has developed a highly cynical attitude (for a very good reason, as will be revealed) and a cold spot regarding friends, although he is generally friendly toward Lhikan, the only person he feels he can truly trust. Not even the Toa Mangai or Dume hold this privilege, as Sampade feels "something's not right" with each of them. As a Ko-Matoran, Sampade is particularly cold toward people, although he regards other Ko-Matoran with particular disdain. While he thinks highly of their quest for knowledge, he sees their inclination to remain isolated in Knowledge Towers to be quite stuffy and imagines all the good they could do if they applied their knowledge to the real world. However, he has had no success in convincing others of this. Sampade is known for his signature scarf, trenchcoat, and "Kanohi Fedoro", (a mask shaped rather like a real-world fedora). It is a highly unusual mask, however, and it is unknown whether this is a more common mask to the south or if it was simply another mask with a custom design. He is also known to keep a "gar" handy, also something seemingly from the southern regions. It seemed the gar is commonly placed in the mouth as smoke trails out, although most Metru Nui Matoran don't know what to make of it--but it looks cool enough. Finally, Sampade keeps with him at all times a Kanoka Launcher, be it a standard-issue launcher or his special miniaturized one that he's nicknamed "Birdie". From this name, the phrase has been derived "giving them the bird." TBA Trivia * Besides working as a detective, Sampade is known for treasure-hunting (something he enjoys doing) and soldiering (not as much). He is known to often go off on tangents detailing "war stories" from one of his three occupations. * Sampade is the main character of the City of Secrets series. He will make his literary debut in ''The Underground Plot''. * Gonel developed the character Sampade to be public domain. As such, following the release of The Underground Plot, anyone can write about him or include him in their story should they so desire. * Sampade's design was provided generously by BionicleChicken. Category:User:ToaGonel